


Still Alive

by akamine_chan



Category: Aspen Extreme (1993)
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-11
Updated: 2008-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He buried the pain under layers of crystalline ice and snow, hid it away from prying eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omphale23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omphale23/gifts).



> Written for the LiveJoural Community ds_snippets.
> 
> Unbeta'd. On IMDB, there's the following comment: _Enjoyable fine film set in the great Colorado ski Country. Amazing ski footage with Paul Gross and Peter Berg and Teri Polo doing fine ensemble work and no wonder they all went on to bigger things. Berg in particular gives a raw and brave performance._ Do you really think this guy saw the same movie _I_ did? It doesn't seem possible...**This is all the fault of Omphale23**...
> 
> Prompt: flicker

He buried the pain under layers of crystalline ice and snow, hid it away from prying eyes.

It made it easier to breathe, to pretend nothing had changed, that his life wasn't empty and meaningless.

Dex was gone, but he was still alive, though most days it didn't feel that way.

Sometimes, when he let down his guard, when he was exhausted and tired of fighting, he could feel a flicker of it twisting at his heart. The agony was razor sharp and made him gasp.

He tried to describe the hurt, sitting in front of the typewriter, but the words slipped away as the tried to pin them down to the page. He found he had no words left to describe how hollow he felt.

Numb, he wondered if he would ever feel alive again.

-fin


End file.
